O amor é maior que tudo
by Madge Krux
Summary: É hora da mudança. Será que pode-se acostumar com a mudança? As vezes sim, mas quando de trata de MARGUERITE KRUX... Tampem a respiração... abram bem os olhos... e vivenciem o maior e mais forte sentimento que existe: O AMOR! Preparem seus corações...


**O amor é maior que tudo**

A luz irradiava por todos os lados da casa, Verônica continuava segurando o trion, que queimava, machucando-lhe as mãos e, mesmo assim não sabia se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Gritou pedindo ajuda para sua mãe.

Enquanto isso, Challenger de alguma maneira tentava fazer com que aquele robô desistisse de tirar-lhe o cérebro, se contorcia tentando se livrar das amarras que o seguravam, mas mesmo com todas as suas forças não era o bastante.

Roxton percebera que havia somente uma bala em seu revolver e, havia pelo menos uns vinte espanhóis em seu encalço. A situação estava bastante complicada, pois estava bastante preocupado com Madge para pensar em algo para se salvar.

Madge não estava em situação melhor, já que nas mãos dos druidas e sob a pedra da caverna, via aos poucos sua vida se esvair de seu corpo ao ver aquele punhal indo em direção ao seu peito. Fechou os olhos, na tentativa de não sentir a dor. E, naquele momento parece que o tempo parou. Por um instante fez-se o silêncio absoluto e tudo ficou tremendamente escuro. Madge não conseguia sentir o seu coração e nem a sua respiração.

M: Onde estou? – pensava totalmente confusa.

Não tinha cabimento aquilo, pois a última coisa de que se lembra é de estar em cima daquela pedra implorando por sua vida e, agora aparece num lugar estranho e totalmente frio.

M: Será que eu morri? – perguntava-se tentando encontrar alguma solução lógica para tudo o que estava lhe acontecendo.

Por dias Madge ficou vagando por longas estradas, às vezes com árvores, às vezes sem nada, como um deserto, mas não sentia cansaço, nem fome e nem sede.

M: Será que tem mais alguém aqui? – não sabia mais o que fazer.

E por mais que andasse, não encontrava nada nem ninguém. Estava sozinha, completamente sozinha.

Um pensamento veio a sua mente.

M: Roxton? – por um momento recordou-se do momento em que se separou de Roxton.

Uma lágrima tímida brotou e rolou em sua face, demonstrando o quanto aquele homem era importante para ela.

Mas, não se esqueceu de seus amigos, Challenger e Verônica.

M: Como eu queria que estivéssemos todos na casa da árvore... mesmo que fazendo alguma tarefa! – deu um risinho. – Espero que todos estejam bem! – completou como se tivesse fazendo algum tipo de prece por eles.

Continuava andando, mas tinha a leve impressão que não conseguia sair do lugar.

Porém, era somente impressão, já que pouco tempo depois viu algo que lhe pareceu muito familiar.

M: Será que... não acredito... é a casa da árvore!

O sorriso tomou conta do rosto de Madge e mais que depressa entrou pela porta e subiu o elevador ansiosamente, porém sua alegria durou pouco quando viu que seus amigos estavam todos caídos ao chão, parecendo estarem mortos.

Seu coração falhou por um instante, assim, fechou os olhos, na tentativa de que fosse apenas um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo, daqueles que queremos acordar mais do que depressa.

Madge nunca havia sentido tanta tristeza em sua vida. Era como se tivesse tirado parte de seu coração.

Depois de tanto chorar, adormeceu sobre a mesa exausta. O sol brilhou dentro da casa, fazendo Madge despertar.

Ao olhar a seu redor, viu movimentações na cozinha e ouviu alguns murmurinhos em outro cômodo da casa.

Extremamente confusa e sem saber o que estava acontecendo, aproximou-se da cozinha e ficou surpresa ao ver Verônica e Ned preparando o café. Às vezes riam e às vezes se beijavam, como se fossem um casal de namorados.

Afastou-se por um momento, podendo ver Roxton tendo uma discussão com Challenger, já que agora estavam na sala.

Madge não entendeu o porquê da discussão, mas percebeu que era por sua causa.

C: Tenta entender...

R: Não posso... eu não aceito isso!

C: Foi escolha dela...

R: Você acha?

C: Eu sei que você gosta dela... mas...

R: E é por isso mesmo que sei que não foi escolha dela...

C: Tem coisas que não estão em nossas mãos, meu amigo!

Challenger percebendo a tristeza de Roxton, deu um tapinha em seu ombro e, caminhou até o laboratório, deixando-o sozinho.

Madge ficou ao lado dele, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Era como se sua voz tivesse sumido.

Roxton desceu e caminhou lentamente pela selva, por meio das árvores. O plateau parecia um pouco diferente para Madge.

Tentava imaginar onde Roxton estava indo. Ficou paralisada ao vê-lo parar em frente ao que parecia um túmulo.

Respirou fundo e seu coração falhou novamente ao ver o seu nome no túmulo.

Abaixo de seu nome, estava _"Uma mulher de ferro e aço. Porém, com o coração de ouro!"_

Madge nem percebeu que estava sozinha em frente ao seu túmulo. Ficou por longas horas ali.

Não conseguia entender o porquê de ela estar ali, se pelo que pode ver já está morta.

Já no outro dia, ficou de olho em seus amigos, era como se ninguém mais sentisse falta dela, a não ser Roxton.

Madge conseguia ver nos olhos dele, a tristeza e a saudade que ele sentia dela.

Não sabia ao certo o que havia acontecido. Nem se lembrava mais que lugar era aquele.

A cada dia que passava, suas lembranças iam se esvaindo de sua mente. Como se fosse um rio que deságua no mar.

A única coisa que permanecia forte em sua mente era Roxton. Lamentava-se de não ter se declarado para ele, de não ter o amado como deveria.

Mas, tinha certeza que ele era e sempre foi o homem de sua vida. Mas, já era tarde, até para arrependimentos.

Um pensamento veio a sua mente: "E se eu tivesse feito diferente? Se eu tivesse me entregado aos meus sentimentos e me declarado para Roxton?"

Um monte de pensamentos inundou sua mente e a fez adormecer tranquilamente sobre uma pedra ao lado do riacho.

Acordou sobressaltada, ao ter um pesadelo, no qual via seu amado se matar em sua frente.

Correu até a casa da árvore a procura de Roxton. Não havia ninguém lá. Buscou por ele através de seu coração.

Madge sabia que Roxton era capaz de fazer tudo por ela. Ele nunca mentiu para ela e, Madge não tinha duvidas quanto a isso.

Mas, apesar de tudo, Madge não podia deixar que ele fizesse uma monstruosidade desta. Mesmo sendo a vida dele. E é por isso, que ela tinha que impedi-lo, de alguma forma.

Madge correu muito até vê-lo em cima de um desfiladeiro. Não sabia o que fazer para fazê-lo notá-la ali.

Muito menos, como Pará-lo e, mostrar para ele que isso está errado.

Madge tentou de tudo. Tentou segurá-lo, gritava em seu ouvido, mas nada adiantava. Ela era só o espírito de Madge.

Sentou-se numa pedra e pôs-se a chorar copiosamente. Fechou os olhos e pedia em pensamento pelo seu amado.

Neste momento, começou a chover suavemente. Roxton olhou para o céu e chorou. Sentou-se ao lado de onde o espírito de Madge estava e começou a conversar com ela.

R: É você, Madge?

Madge abriu seus olhos e viu Roxton ao seu lado. Tentava responder, mas não saia nenhum som de sua boca.

Novamente fechou seus olhos e uma rosa se desprendeu de uma árvore e caiu no colo de Roxton.

R: Sinto tanta sua falta...

Uma brisa suave tocou o rosto de Roxton.

R: Por que demorou tanto? Eu te amo!

Madge via um sorriso brotar lentamente da face de Roxton. Ela, de alguma forma, sabia que ele estava a sentindo ali.

Alguns instantes depois, um belo e colorido Arco Iris surgiu no céu. Roxton ficou a tarde toda o admirando e pensando em Madge.

Madge permaneceu ao seu lado o tempo todo, de alguma forma, sentia que ela tinha preparado isso para seu amado.

Uma suave e fria brisa bateu no rosto de Roxton, fazendo-o perceber que já era noite.

Madge caminhou ao lado dele até a casa da árvore, protegendo-o e tentando senti-lo ainda mais.

Madge sentiu um calafrio e deparou-se em lugar diferente. Roxton já não estava ao seu lado.

Tudo estava tão escuro. Um vento frio era sentido por Madge, que imaginou haver uma porta um pouco mais a sua frente.

Depois de algumas tentativas, conseguiu encontrar a maçaneta da porta e abri-la. Porém uma luz forte irradiou e a cegou por um momento e, numa tentativa desesperada, pôs as duas mãos em seu rosto, tentando tapar os olhos.

Alguns minutos depois, quando seus olhos se acostumaram com tamanha luminosidade, Madge viu um lindo jardim em sua frente.

Era todo florido e colorido. Tinha árvores por todos os lados e os animais se dispersavam pelo local.

Caminhou entre diversas borboletas que festejavam ao redor de Madge, enquanto os passarinhos cantarolavam em cima das árvores.

Madge não pode conter tanta admiração e o sorriso brotou timidamente em seu rosto.

Até mesmo ela se assustou com a sua reação. Pois, afinal, ela sempre era muito fechada e, vivia relembrando de seu passado.

Porém, ali era como se nada mais existisse. Realmente estava no que se pode chamar de "Paraíso".

Mas uma sombra lhe chamou atenção. Madge foi em direção a tal sombra e, a cada vez que chegava mais perto a sombra parecia aumentar.

Quando estava bem próxima, pode perceber a silhueta de uma pessoa.

M: Que lugar é esse? Quem é você?

Madge não esperou ficar cara a cara com a pessoa.

Pessoa: Tudo tem a sua hora e seu momento, Marguerite!

Madge assustou-se. Como ela poderia saber o seu nome?

M: Mas... mas... como sabe meu nome?

Pessoa: Sei de tudo sobre você...

Madge arqueou a sobrancelha, demonstrando dúvidas.

Pessoa: Você era uma pessoa egoísta, gananciosa, revoltada com a vida...

M: Pode parar...

Pessoa: Desculpe-me... só quero dizer que...

Madge olhou um pouco nervosa pra ela.

Pessoa: Apesar de tudo, você melhorou muito...

M: Então se eu melhorei muito, por que eu morri?

Pessoa: Você morreu? Tem certeza?

M: Eu vi meu túmulo...

Madge estava extremamente confusa.

Pessoa: Nem sempre o que vemos é o que é...

M: Quer dizer que... estou viva!

Pessoa: Digamos que sim... ainda!

M: Como assim "ainda"?

Pessoa: Não tenho permissão pra isso!

M: Mas afinal quem é você?

Pessoa: É difícil dizer... alguns falam que sou um anjo, já outros falam que sou apenas um ser humano que ficou louco... você decide!

M: Eu não sei se acredito em anjos...

Pessoa: Então já sabe quem eu sou...

M: E que lugar é esse?

Pessoa: Sabe qual a fraqueza do ser humano?

Madge olhou curiosa para ela.

M: Qual?

Pessoa: Sempre depender de alguém!

M: Como assim?

Pessoa: O ser humano não gosta de pensar... por isso, prefere buscar em outros lugares ou até mesmo com outras pessoas as respostas para suas perguntas!

M: O que deveríamos fazer?

Pessoa: O ser humano é um ser incrível... pena que desconhece isso!

M: Você não respondeu a minha pergunta!

Madge já estava ficando nervosa.

Pessoa: É disso que estou falando...

M: Mas se não perguntarmos como saberemos?

Pessoa: Vocês podem muitas coisas... mas tem de aprender a usar o que chamamos de "imaginação"!

Madge ficou um pouco pensativa.

Pessoa: Olha, muitas pessoas já passaram por aqui... cada um vê o que quer ver! Este lugar é o que chamamos de subconsciente... é onde fica a imaginação!

M: Você está querendo dizer que este lugar não existe?

Pessoa: Não é isso... ele existe... mas cada um vê do jeito que quer...

M: Então, somente eu posso vê-lo dessa forma?

Pessoa: Sim... depende da imaginação de cada pessoa!

M: Devemos usar nossa imaginação pra tudo?

Pessoa: É para isso que ela foi feita!

M: E como fazemos isso?

Pessoa: Liberta-se do seu passado e, viva o presente!

M: Toda vez que tento... ele volta pra me assombrar!

Pessoa: Isso se chama MEDO!

M: O que?

Pessoa: Você tem medo de que seus amigos descubram que você tem segredos...

M: Não é verdade...

Pessoa: Principalmente John Roxton!

Madge arregalou os olhos e por alguns minutos ficou paralisada com tudo aquilo. Sabia que era verdade. Sabia que ela tinha era medo. Medo de descobrirem quem ela é de verdade. Medo de Roxton abandoná-la. Uma lágrima rolou em sua face.

Pessoa: Veja quantas coisas boas, a vida lhe deu...

M: Coisas boas?

Pessoa: Madge, o que você mais quer?

Madge não sabia o que dizer, não sabia ao certo o que ela queria.

M: Já nem sei mais...

Pessoa: É por isso que Deus manda aquilo que vocês precisam e, não o que vocês querem!

Madge percebeu que ela estava certa.

M: Mas por que isso?

Pessoa: Por que o ser humano é muito volátil... nunca sabe ao certo o que quer!

Madge ficou em silêncio. Só conseguia pensar em seu amado.

M: Como eu faço para sair daqui?

Pessoa: Basta você querer...

M: Eu quero...

Pessoa: Apenas da boca pra fora!

M: Eu quero voltar... quero consertar algumas coisas...

Pessoa: Essa vontade deve vir de seu coração...

Madge não sabia o que fazer, apenas fechou seus olhos e uma lágrima brotou em seus olhos.

Um brilho forte a cegou e assustou-se com o que viu depois. Estava ainda naquela pedra, sendo segurada pelos druidas. Totalmente confusa, notou aquela faca descer até o seu peito, fechou seus olhos e como se fosse um pesadelo, não sentiu dor, na verdade, não sentiu nada.

A casa da árvore continuava a mesma, quando Madge abriu seus olhos. Seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos de Roxton e, mesmo sem entender o que acabara de acontecer, levantou-se e o beijou. O espanto foi geral, já que todos esperavam outra reação dela.

Foi um beijo rápido, porém doce. Madge logo notou uma expressão confusa de Roxton.

M: Vai dizer que nunca quis isso?

Roxton arqueou a sobrancelha.

R: Mas, por que agora?

M: Digamos que tive outra percepção do mundo e da minha vida!

R: Como assim?

M: Eu te amo... é isso!

Roxton ficou boquiaberto.

R: É algum tipo de brincadeira? Não que eu não esteja gostando, mas...

M: Não há truques... nem mentiras... é só a verdade... decidi que não quero mais guardar isso somente pra mim!

Roxton estava totalmente desarmado. A mulher de "ferro e fogo" já não existia mais. Estava feliz, mas ainda era bastante estranho tudo aquilo. Sempre acostumado com "indiretas" e "insinuações", ouvir tudo aquilo, era demais até para ele.

Até mesmo depois de três anos naquele plateau não foram suficientes para mostrar que as pessoas podem mudar, se elas quiserem.

Mas uma mudança assim tão drástica seria "praticamente" impossível, em se tratando de Marguerite.

De todo jeito, tentaram acostumar com a nova Madge. Na verdade, estavam até gostando desse novo jeito dela, pelo menos até ela começar a reclamar de tudo de novo.

Nunca se sabe o que aconteceu afinal essa é outra história. Roxton e Madge? Querem saber se ficaram juntos? Então não percam o próximo capitulo de THE LOST WORLD!

"_**Por Ser Quien Soy**_

_Llego inesperado, un golpe a mi corazon____  
El tiempo paro mientras mi universo se derrumbo____  
Solamente tres palabras desviaron mi camino____  
Se escaparon miles de sueños en este nuevo destino_

_Con armas en mi alma, balas de amor, fuego de fe____  
En pie de guerra ante el enemigo que no se deja ver_

_Vuelo hoy a respirar____  
El tiempo me ha enseñado cuanto puedo luchar____  
La vida va y cambia sin avisar____  
La seguire y juro no me quedare atrás____  
Sin saber como llegue a cruzar de ayer a hoy____  
Le agradezco a Dios por ser quien soy_

_Tuve dias de rabia y noches llenas de lagrimas____  
Buscaba valentia en cada esquina de mi alma____  
Lo que me importaba hoy no le encuentro su razon____  
Esta viva y agradecida es mi preocupacion_

_Vuelo hoy a respirar____  
El tiempo me ha enseñado cuanto puedo luchar____  
La vida va y cambia sin avisar____  
La seguire y juro no me quedare atrás____  
Sin saber como llegue a cruzar de ayer a hoy____  
Le agradezco a Dios por ser quien soy_

_Cuando solo queria rendirme y desaparecer____  
Descubri lo que define ser una mujer_

_Vuelo hoy a respirar____  
El tiempo me ha enseñado cuanto puedo luchar____  
La vida va y cambia sin avisar____  
La seguire y juro no me quedare atrás____  
Sin saber como llegue a cruzar de ayer a hoy____  
Le agradezco a Dios por ser quien soy"._


End file.
